abnormal
by rick.oliver.359
Summary: When shep was 14 she became my handler. this is our story
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my mass effect.

"Open fire X1!"

16 targets light up on my visor it takes me 3 seconds to shoot all 16. People call me a monster and they're right. No one in the facility can match me. I know they have tried. They gave me my handler earlier, a girl with shoulder length hair as red as blood. She's about twelve they said her name was Jane. She is my reason now.

Another 18 targets light up and 2.5seconds later they're gone.

"well done X1, that's all for today."

I turn to the first guard to let him put the restraints on. As the cuffs go on, they take my pistol and put it in my case but they leave my helmet on. "That was amazing X1. Keep it up." Jane says as she hugs me.

It's about midnight when I feel her mind panic, slipping out of my handcuff and restraints i look for my first targets the 5 guards outside my doors, the first 3 died as the doors hit them, the other to are too stunned to notice the guards pistols in my hands as they get shot in the eyes.

As I walk through the corridors the alarms start blaring guard rush to get guns and make barricades as I continue to make my way to her. The first barrier I reach has 20 guards behind it and they open fire as soon as I round the corner. As the M7's overheat I raise my pistols and fire 20 shots for 20 guards all in under 3 seconds. The first 6 fall to bullets between their eyes, 10 have neck shots and 4 lose their hearts. As I stand still for a few seconds healing from the 987 shots they fired I begin to wonder if they regret training me so well He-he. Oh well their loss as I shoot my way through the complex I come to the comms room, I activate the beacons.

When I reach her block I meet my first atlas. My biotic's flare as I crush it easily and shoot the remaining guards. I hear her crying as I approach her door.

"Oh, its you! You came for me?" She says shaking like a leaf. I nod in response as she walk towards me and takes my hand."Are you my angel?" I nod again and start to lead her to the outside doors. "But what about the others?!" I look at her and then to door controls and open the other doors as well.

With jane there's a total of thirty nine children, jane looks the youngest. Twenty are girls, apart from jane they stayed at the rear of the pack.

"Thank you X1, can we protect the all?" She asks whilst picking up a rifle and handing it to me, swapping it for a pistol. Again i nod checking her appearance. The clothes she is wearing are ripped in certain points and I now know why she was panicking. When I lead way outside she walks beside me holding my hand.

5 minutes later a group of heavily armed soldiers find us but before i can open fire jane shouts "don't fire please! she's been protecting us!" After they radio their ship one of them motions to the others to put their guns down and steps forward "Its alright child. It's over now."

Anderson's pov

"The security cams captured everything. She's as good as the reports claim. They never stood a chance. It wasn't a fight, it was a slaughter, sir."

"Where's the footage been sent?" Anderson asks

"To the ship sir."

"OK lets rescue these kids and figure out what to do with X1."

As we approach the teen with the helmet still on, a soldier tries to grab the girl with red hair. X1 lunges forward and grabs the soldiers elbow while twisting and bringing her elbow to the back of his head and followed it up with an axe kick making sure the soldier was unconscious. Three other soldiers raised their rifles and was about to fire when.

"No! Don't shoot! She was protecting me!"

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS SQUAD!"

"Sir? Standard protocol says we have…"

"Yes and look what's happened so far, and someone get her a shirt or something." Despite Anderson trying to be a gentleman he could feel the blush start to rise. It's a shame she's trained so highly and only known as X1 she's going to be a heart breaker and a half.

"X1 says no man will ever touch me or her again."

To say Anderson is shocked was a massive understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later...

After their escape from Cerberus Jane and Raven (X-1 was called this because of her dark blue/black hair) were on their way to Hannah and john shepherd their foster parents home.

Hannah had taken early retirement to look after them with john, she had been there when raven knock out four marines and two doctors because they were going to inject Jane and the other children sedatives.

2 Hours after rescue...

"WAIT! Just wait and listen to me." Hannah had begged raven who looked like she would attack again, but instead just nodded. "We are giving the children sedatives so the journey doesn't stress them out and cause them further harm. You can stand guard if you want. Can i continue?"

Raven seemed to think on this for a few minutes, just as Hannah was about to speak to reassure her further she nodded and stepped aside but quickly took her spot and stance again when two more people were about to step through. "It's OK I can do this." Hannah said to the other doctors and set about her task all the while being watched by raven.

When she had finished with the other children Hannah turned to raven and asked "why don't you talk?"

After a moment raven removed her helmet and showed Hannah what the mask was hiding. She couldn't keep the gasp or the tears from escaping. The poor girls face was covered in scars, her nostrils and lips were sealed around tubing with grafts, half her hair was missing where they no doubt put in cybernetics and mixed them with the brain. Her left eye was definitely cyber with its eerie red glow but her right was almost entirely blue except the pupil which was a red slit. The last scar was on her throat. They must have removed her voice box, those sick assholes she thought. But the thing that affected her most though was the single tear that left ravens right eye.

"I could probably remove the tubes, improve the scars and match the eyes if you would like? But I can't give you a voice." Hannah said.

Raven looked at Jane for a few moments before turning back and nodding.

"OK then I will do my best. Please lie down on the bed. When you wake you will be wearing bandages for a few days. I promise you will look a thousand times prettier."

back to the present...

Drawn out of her memories happy that the surgery was more of a success then she dared hoped. It was ravens scans that worried her. They said she wasn't human but can't find a result.

Hannah and Johns doorbell rang, they rush over to the front door, opening it and seeing the two girls smiling back at her,Hannah fell to her knees and pulled them in for a hug, trying but failing to contain her tears. "Welcome to your new home girls..."

"Thanks mom.." says jane smiling as raven nodded.

Jane's pov …

Two months later.

She's so pretty I wonder why she wore that helmet all the time. Her eyes are brilliant, they change color depending on her mood. Hannah says that Raven is unique, she has also recommends that raven joins the alliance to put her skills to a good cause.

Me and raven are going to the beach today, she's going to teach me to swim. As we get closer to the beach I start to smell the ocean. I love the smell, but as soon as we get there the mood is ruined by the thirty bikers that start looking at us.

Three men start running up to us and raven puts herself between me and them. She grabs the first ones arm, wrenching round to the point of breaking then slams her palm against his elbow, breaking it. Then she spins him around as well as grabbing his head and bringing it down at the same time as raising her knee to meet the guys face.

The crack of his skull sounds like a gunshot but she's already moved on to the next guy, delivering two punches to his jaw then side kicks him in the throat crushing his windpipe. Throwing him aside she faces the last of the three and simply snaps his neck. Turning to face me she grabs my hand and we start running back towards town and to Hannah's house.

Before we got more than 200 meters Raven jumps at a wall and spins of the wall kicking three more biker's in the head. Then I notice the blades extending from palms of her hands.

Raven's pov _

THEY WILL NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER! As my wrist blades slide through my skin, I charge the first one stabbing him twice in the heart. Leaving him to fall, I spin slicing two others throats continuing to move on to my forth, he tries block my attacks so I just biotically throw him into a wall, then i stab him once through the neck. Five six and seven fall with my blades in their hearts eight and nine died from a rogue sign (got to love biotics) ten to twenty died from either stab wounds or broken necks. That was when the rest fled, they won't be bothering us any more.

But then I see her face. I send her a message saying I'm sorry and that I was only protecting her. As she reads it, she starts to smile.

"I know raven you don't have to say sorry for that." She then gets up on tip toes and kisses me. Soft quick little pecks at first, but then I deepen the kiss. It couldn't have lasted more than two or three minuets but it felt like time we brake apart I'm scared that I misread this until she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"I love you." She says giving me one more kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's pov

Two years later...

I let the sweat roll into my eyes as I reach number two hundred of doing sit-ups. I cannot believe Jane kissed that bitch. Yeah we were both drunk. But I didn't snog some whore. When she passed out I carried her home then went running for a few hours. I've been ignoring her since, that was a week ago.

As I towel of the sweat from my workout my Omni-tool bleeps letting me know I have a message and from its tone I know it's her. "Can we meet up today? Please, I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you've done so much for me. Come on please you can't spend another day there at the gym, just to avoid me. I'll pay, just please call me?"

Frustration causes me to sigh as I turn and head towards the showers. Maybe I should listen today. Perhaps it was the other girl who kissed her. I see the whole thing through her eyes every night. Jane looks at it every night and because of our bond she knows I see it to.

"Hey there sugar how about a kiss…" I just push him head first into a wall and continue my reply to Jane. "OK meet me at that sushi place we like."

Half an hour later puts me outside the restaurant. That bitch is here. How could she know? Oh no I hope Jane didn't tell her, that would be it. I will find somewhere else to live and not tell either mum or Jane.

"Come on let's find somewhere else. Maybe that dinner about two blocks over." Says Jane standing beside me making me jump. "I saw the way you were staring at her, and no you can't throw her through the window. Come on lets go." Finishing by holding her hand out waiting for me to accept and hold her hand.

She smiles when I take her hand, I send her an image of a pool bar on the edge of town. "Ha-ha OK we'll go to jacks. Can we talk about us?" She says, I just nod and start walking. "I'm sorry I kissed her. I've really fucked up haven't I?" I send her two images one of me and one of the other girl and shrug. "Of Course I choose you! It will always be you. "I look at her with doubt in my eyes." I know you have your doubts, and I don't blame you for having them, just give me a chance to prove to you that i am yours!" She says turning me round and cupping my face with her free hand. I stare into her eyes as the tears start to fall freely. "I was telling you the truth that day two years ago. I fell in love with you when I called you my angel after you saved me. Please forgive me?" I think about it for a few moments before I leaned in and captured her lips with mine slowly backing her against the wall behind her. She wraps her arms around my neck kissing along my jaw until she reaches my ear lobe gently biting it she whispers "Thank you"

I lay claim to her throat with gentle pecks and bites. But then the first screams ring out followed by gunfire.

Jane's pov …

As Raven leads us through the alleys and streets towards home, I see aliens with four eyes fighting with the cops who are losing badly. She biotically charges the nearest one then releases a powerful nova, while the aliens was still flying through the air, she catches one of their rifles and starts firing at the remaining aliens getting mostly head-shots. When she'd finished them, she runs over to me checking to see whether I was hurt. "I'm fine you killed them before they knew we were here." She nods and continues our way to Hannah's house.

When we get there, Hannah is waiting for us. "I've got the news out that we are under attack. I'm sorry rave but I need you and Janey to arm up and help defend the colonies people. There is your assassins Armour in that draw they should still fit both of you two. I swear if we survive this we're moving to the citadel."

"Its OK mom, it'll be hard but we will survive this." I say to her as I hug her. Twenty minutes later and we are ready to help defend the colony. As we are running back to the town hall three aliens see us. Raven moves forward so fast I didn't see her move, but then an arc of green blood flows from the left ones throat caused by raven's katana then she puts the blade through the middle ones chest as me and mom shot the one on the right.

We reached the town hall ten minutes later. "Officer, we want to help." Hannah said approaching the nearest officer.

"OK find somewhere to shoot from."

Ravens pov …

I scan the buildings front looking for perfect sniper points. I find what I'm looking for and point them out for mom and Jane, mom nods and Jane turns back to me and say's "Be careful baby, I love you." Then kisses me. When we break apart, I smile and nod at her and they turn and run to the sniper points.

Half an hour of screams later and the first wave of aliens come into view the snipers open fire, i bring out my assault rifle and start firing at them as well. The officers near me open fire a few seconds later, we kill them almost as fast as they turn the corner. The battle continues this for nearly six hours, right until alliance fighters show up and mow down the last of the enemy forces.

I stand back up and try to stretch the knot out of my back. "Raven!" Shouts Jane hugging me from behind. I turn in her hold and cup her face in my hands, looking into her eyes checking for any sign she's hurt. "I'm OK my love, I promise" with that I lean in and kiss her.

"AHEM what about me?" Said Hannah with a laugh whilst holding out 2 drinks for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's pov…

One and a half years later

I straddle ravens hips and start kissing her neck as she reaches up, fingers tangling in my hair. As I lift the hem of her shirt over her head exposing her upper half. "You really need to start wearing a bra or something." I say kissing the scar on the front of her throat, I look up to see her head roll back and her eyes turn to black. She brings her head back and captures my lips with hers. Then we part and let her lie down. "Are you sure about this?" I ask nervously. She just looks into my eyes and nods, sending me images of what she wants done. "Ok then let start shall we?" Reaching over to grab the tattoo gun and inks, I start the outline of her back piece. A dragon with a phoenix intertwined with it. It looks beautiful in her mind I just hope I don't mess it up. I know what it means to her, mom finally told me about all the surgeries on her face. The phoenix was to signify the restoration of her beauty and the dragon was her protectiveness for the one's she loves. As the hours roll by filled with drawing, dabbing and shading she falls asleep about half way through, I don't mind though, I bet n1 training for the past year was exhausting. It also helps me relax from basic.

My Omni-tool starts beeping while I'm shading the dragons' wings, its Alice, our new foster-sister. She wants to see us before we deploy again, and she's bringing mom. I lean over and kiss ravens neck, she wakes almost instantly. "Mom and Alice are coming over. Do you want me to stop and we'll continue later?" She shakes her head and kisses my hand. "OK I'll let them know we're upstairs." A few seconds later and the message was sent.

We found Alice on zetous were we defended the town hall from the four eyed freaks; her parents was shot down in the last wave. When the alliance landed we met Commander Anderson again. He laughed and said he wasn't surprised we were in the middle of the fighting. We also met admiral Hackett and he personally put raven forward for the n1's and said if I can complete basic with the highest skill in weapons and biotics he'd put me forward for n7 training.

When Hannah saw Alice crying over her parents she spent hours comforting her. When she'd calmed down and been checked over by doctor chakwas mom offered to foster her as well. Me and Raven thinks she likes helping broken kids like us.

When Alice and mom came into the bedroom I was adding the detail on the phoenix's wings. "That looks beautiful honey. Would you like me to get you a beer or something?"

"That would be nice mom, bring one for everyone will you?"

"Do I get one this time? I like Pepsi I really do, but come on! Nice work sis, how long so far?"

"About five hours so far and yes you can so long as you tell us about nick."

"Here you go. One for you, one for rave and one for Alice and me. Yes come on tell us how you met him." Mom said giggling.

"Oh ha-ha. Let's all make fun of the newbie. There's not much to tell, him and his friends brought me and my friends drinks, I also think there was dancing as well."

"Well let him know from us we wish you luck and Raven says if he hurts you she'll kick his ass."

"Thanks sis"

We pass the time talking about how things are with each of us, except Raven who just sends images every now and again. After four bottles and three hours the tattoo was done with both creatures foreheads meeting in the center of her neck. I apply medi-gel and send her the finished piece. "How do you like it baby? Did I do it right?" She hugs me and nods smiling whilst kissing my neck, and flashing Alice and mom in the process.

"I take it you're finished dear. Come on then let us see."

"OMG sis it's magnificent."

"I fully agree!"

"Thank you." I blush from their praise. It's finally done after eight hours four bottles of beer and one ruined towel. But it is perfect.

Later that night I received a message of chakwas offering Alice the job she wanted, she accepted of course. "Well mom it looks like you need another broken. You're a better recruiter then the alliance already have."

Ravens pov …

Three months later.

"Code red. This is not a drill. Prepare for boarding!" For once Intel was right for once. Oh well time to work. Tactical cloak activated making my way to the cargo-bay, katana drawn and ready for blood. The first turian that entered the hall I was in had a vindicator rifle. I bring the blade down through his rifle and arms then spin round taking his head clean of. Next one through the door is a batarian who receives a slashed throat for his effort. Rolling whilst sheathing my blade, I grab his assault rifle and shoot the three asari standing behind him before they could even raise their guns.

"Who the fuck is killing us?" asked a panicked turian as her throat explodes from a shot off my rifle. The asari next to her goes pale as I snap her neck. Then I shoot the three humans behind her.

I sweep the rest of the ship and their shuttle. After confirming they was all dead I send the message to Anderson giving the place and kill count. Then I deactivated my cloak and show the pilot the message from Anderson the pilot nodded and kept the ship in its current location while I go to the bridge to wait for Anderson. Did they really think they could take us with only ten people? Ha fucking amateurs. Something's bugging me about the batarian though, so I go to his body and download all the data off his Omni-tool then go back to wait. Five minutes later Anderson walks in and returns the salute I give, and my Omni-tool beeps as it finished translating the data. I feel the cold spread as i read the data. I show Anderson and we both start running towards our ship, there's an army heading for Elysium were Jane, Alice and mom are helping with defence turrets.

Jane's pov …

"GET IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! ALL POLICE AND MILITARY PERSONNEL ON ME! GET THE FUCKING CARS IN SOME KIND OF BARRICADE! MOM TAKE ALICE AND GET INSIDE." I'm yelling orders at people left and right, trying to get ready for the massive force that landed half an hour ago. I gather my biotics and help build the barricades with the three asari commandos next to me. God I wish Rave was here, either that or a small army. The cops are handing out assault rifles, pistols and shotguns to anyone who was going to fight, the alliance hand out more guns, grenades and heavy weapons to the front then went into the hospital asking for volunteers for snipers. When we was finished with the barricades outside we sent some people in to barricade the windows and doors.

"THEY DO NOT GET PAST US! EVEN IF WE ALL DIE HERE DEFENDING THE HOSPITAL. THEY WILL NOT PASS US! UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES MA'AM!" Military, police and civilians shouted as one. We all bring our weapons to bear, the first wave approach and our snipers open fire. The wave is decimated in a few volleys and I receive a message of mom. "Come on honey me and Alice are already in front."

"Yeah yeah, keep it up nutters." I mutter to myself. The asari next to me leans over and says "Do you think we can hold?"

"Of Course we can and when we do the drinks are on me." I say smiling as the enemy decides to try to swarm us. OK let's see how this plays out. "OPEN FIRE!" Every single gun speaks in response to my orders, mowing down dozens in half a minute. After three hours of both heavy fighting and loses my Omni-tool beeps Ravens tune. I risk looking any good new will help. "DUCK" I yell at the others to take cover and glance up to the skies. All i can see is the red ball of energy heading for the middle of the road about four hundred meters from the barricades. This is going to be big I think as I duck.

The explosion is massive. It surprises me the hospital is still standing let alone it didn't wipe us all out. Wait how did she know? I peer over the barricade to see a lone soldier standing in the epicentre of the destruction. Katana in the right hand pistol in the left. OH MY GOD. She's here, how did she… did she just base jump from space. Shit I'm in love with the biggest psycho in the alliance.

Ravens pov…

Shit that was bigger than I thought; at least I have the upper hand. I run forward at the dazed group of turians and vorcha. I fire at the vorcha hitting perfect head-shots as I go. The last vorcha falls as I cut the first turians head of swinging the gun towards furthest turian from me at the same time as stabbing another in the heart, when the shot lines up I fire and turn to the last two slashing one cutting it from shoulder to hip and shooting the last in the eyes. Then I hear a load of sniper rifles fire and I duck thinking it's the pirate/slaver army finally recovered but I just see more of them fall.

"COVERING FIRE, GIVE THAT SOLDIER SUPPORT!" Well at least she's still alive and kicking the enemy is falling fast now as the shuttles arrive with fresh soldiers and mako's land, opening fire as soon as they land.

I go and find Jane, mom and Alice; hopefully they're not hurt or not hurt too bad at least. As I approach the barricade an asari pops her head over cover and a second later so does Jane. I run forward and hug her almost crying. "I know I asked for either you or a small army but I never thought you'd bring one with you. Thanks for the warning though." She says removing my helmet holding it in her left hand and touching my cheek with the other. I lean down and hold her face in my hands kissing her as softly as I can, I can taste the blood from the split lips and we break apart. I send her images of mom and Alice. "They're in the hospital I thought it was the safest place for them. What was the ball of energy?" I smile guiltily at her and she sighs but still smiling. "So you did base jump from space. He he. So what exploded?" I send her an image of me doing a normal nova still smiling guiltily. "How did you even know it would have worked let alone wouldn't kill you?" At this I had to shrug and shake my head losing my smile. "It's OK I forgive you, you did just save us all." She says then kisses me once more before we heard mom and Alice coming "Now how did I know that huge explosion was you ha-ha. I'm glad your here." She says hugging us. "Hey! Come on, move up. Stop hogging the hero's." We all laugh at Alice's comment and let her into the hug.

We spend the next three days organizing the relief effort. Guarding and handing out food and medical rations. When i see a grown man push over a little girl, i pick up a ration pack and set it on the floor. Turning round to face the man, i signal him to get the rations. He takes three steps forward and i punch him straight in the jaw joint. He backs of and watches me. I signal again he steps forward and i grab his wrist, twist his arm as far as it'll go, then strike his wrist, elbow and shoulder breaking each one. After that he said sorry to the little girl and ran. I turn to face the girl again opening my pack and handing her the chocolate bar and a hug. I'm about to get up when she grabs my arm and leads me to a partly collapsed building and she says." Can you help my mummy?" With tears in her eyes. I walk over to the half-buried women and put my spare breather mask on her then i send a message to dr. chakwas telling her to bring a med team and hurry then i start at the rubble on top of her. Brick by brick, i remove the smaller debris of her chest then focus my biotics on the larger rubble. Eventually the only thing left was an air-con unit whose brackets had sunk into her. So i focus my biotics on the unit and use my Omni-blade to cut the brackets of. When chakwas arrives she sedate the woman and the team takes her to the medical center.

Jane's pov…

I find Raven in her cabins shower, quietly stripping down to nothing I sneak into the shower sliding my arms round her I started kissing her on her spine and working my way to her neck biting gently, she turned in my arms and snares my lips with more passion then I've felt from her before.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's pov …

Three years later

"We need to go to the citadel and pick up the last three members." Admiral Anderson says to me.

"Any more details on who we are picking up?"

"Chakwas, Alice and a marine, a highly trained one at that."

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes please show them to where they want to live."

"Yes sir!"

The airlock opens to show Chakwas, Alice and the soldier. "Hello you are welcome to the ssv Normandy, if you follow me I'll take you to med bay."

Chakwas and Alice chat to me on the way. While the soldier remains silent but follows. "Where do you want to sleep?" With that she walks to the to the elevator and takes it down to the cargo deck. I shrug it off to she might not have been a morning person. And I head back to the bridge to wait for Anderson to come back. When he comes back he's followed by a turian.

"Shepherd set a course to Eden prime."

"Yes sir."

"Then go to the new soldier and see if she needs anything"

Then he goes to the comms room with the turian as I set the course. Then head towards the cargo deck. When I get there I notice that she is lying on top of a create typing a message. I give her the time to finish the message then I jump up on top the create only to find myself staring the barrel of an eagle. The soldier then lowered the gun and took her helmet off as I just stare at her in stunned silence

"Hi Janey."

"No you're not here they said you was dead."

"They were wrong. The whole thing was a setup, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh and who's that, your new girlfriend"

"Oh come on, there's no one like that!"

"Really so who is it you want me to meet?"

"MY FUCKING DAUGHTER YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"DON'T BLOODY YELL AT ME RAVE. I AM NOT THE ONE WHO LEFT WITH OUT WORD."

"NO. YOU FUCKING DIDN'T. BUT YOU DIDN'T GET CAUGHT BY FUCKING CERBERUS EITHER DID YOU?"

"What?"

"You heard me Jane. So am I the whore who broke your heart?"

"Raven I'm so sorry please listen to me?"

"Why so you can hurt me some more?"

"Please rave, baby I didn't know. I thought you left me."

"I guess my disappearance didn't help."

"That wasn't your fault. So what's her name?"

"Sarah Anne. She two and a half years old."

"When did you get a voice? It suites you."

"Raided one of henry's labs. He had a half completed one. I finished it."

"She's beautiful why she looks a little like me."

"Because numb nuts. She's half yours "mommy""

"I think I like that. Can I meet her?"

"Of Course you can. She's yours as well."

"Do you still love me rave?" The only answer I got was her leaning over and kissed me, it was meant to be a quick peck on the lips until I grabbed the back of her head and deepened it then kissed her neck and she gasped. Then someone coughed below us. We leaned over the edge to see Alenko and Anderson looking up at us.

"That is differently against regs."

"Shut the hell up Alenko."

"Actually it's not Hackett hired me as a merc."

"Oh so you're her prostitute?"

Both me and Anderson say. "Oh fuck. Nice knowing you kaiden"

That's when Raven jump of the create, tackling him to the floor and try to punch ten bags of crap out of his head. I jump down and drag her of. While whispering in her ear "Stop it's over he's learned his lesson. Please listen to me Raven. Please." She looks at me and her eyes are entirely red. Shit.

Dragging her to the corner I hope Anderson's moved Alenko. Grabbing her head and making her look into my eyes "Raven listen to me. I do not think you are a whore. The only thing you are to me is my love and my soul mate. Are you listening to me? I love you . YOU. And only you. Come on let me see all the pics of Sarah." As I'm talking to her I can see her eyes change back to normal blue and red. "I can do better than that." She said then a little ball of light came from her Omni-tool and starts ringing. After three rings a woman picks ups and says. "Hi ya raven you want to see Sarah?"

"Yes please Mrs Williams if you don't mind."

"Of course not you saved my Ashley, wait there and I'll go get her."

"ok thank you Ruth." When the woman she turned to me and said. "She won't look like a two-year old. More like a twelve-year-old. When she was born Cerberus snatched her. That's where I went."

"HELLO MUMMY! Who's that?"

"This is Jane your mommy"

"Hiya baby girl how are you?"

"I'm ok are you going to look after mummy"

"Yes I am honey you be a good girl for Ruth OK?"

"OK mommy. I love you mommy and mummy. I got to go Abbie is teaching me tai chi in ten."

"Ok love you baby girl" "yeah I love you to honey"

Then the line closed and raven put her arms round my waist while nuzzling my neck. "She's beautiful isn't she? Just like her mommy"

"Yes she is." I say with tears falling "she's just like both of us, the best of us both in one small package." as I finish she cups my face and tenderly kisses me making the blush rise in my face, my heart is close to bursting.

"CODE RED! ALERT CODE RED!" "It always happens when you're here. ha-ha"

She hugs me and i lead her to the comm room. "We have a transmission from the surface!"

Raven's pov

Thirty minutes later

"ASH GET THE FUCK DOWN!" I yell at her drawing my rifle firing five shots, all hit eyepieces. After that we hold the dig site for Shepherd. Between us we down ten geth and fourteen drones. That's when the husks come; i draw my shotgun and katana and charge the first husk. I blast its head clean off while I cut two more in half then turn the shotgun on the last one and blast its head in half then I turn to ash.

"I know its hard ash but you need to fight."

"I know I'm sorry"

"Come on let's find Jane."

"Does she know about Sarah?"

"Yeah we called about an hour ago."

Ash nods and we head to the space port. When we got the all hell had broken loose i saw Jane pinned down by several geth units. So i hopped onto the railing and ran along them while extending both wrist blades heading straight at the geth. Right before i reach them i yell "OI BITCHES LOOK UP"

I then jump of the railing and ram my blades into two geths heads ripping them free my biotics flare brilliant white as i charge the smashing it into the wall behind it, then i turn bringing my shotgun to bear destroying the next ones head at point-blank range then i charge again but this time I spin-kick the geth unit tearing it in half the last geth unit didn't last long once I've ripped it limb from limb. After a few minutes scavenging I hear Jane scream and images flow into my head as I run over to her just in time to catch her. When we reach the med bay I put her in a bed then my world went black.

Alice's pov -

Shit, shit, shit. "Kaiden what the fuck? why didn't you catch her? Now I've got to stitch her up you stupid bastard. GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Oh my poor raven that looks bad, I hope you ain't done too much damage.

Jane wakes up eight hours later.

"Are you OK? You seemed to be dreaming but it looked like a nightmare"

"To be honest it was."

"Commander? You're ok?" Kaiden says he must have sneaked back in. creepy son of a bitch.

"Fuck off kaiden. After what you said this morning your lucky I didn't seek your resignation"

"That, plus I told you to get out! You know, for letting raven smash her head open!"

And then raven sat up and said "Yeah all that plus you're a massive fucking twat. Now get out!"

I wait until kaiden has left and then I turned and hugged my family.

"I've missed you both so much wait here. I'll get food and beer"

As I walked into the mess the chef see's me and I hold up three fingers and he nods and prepare the trays of food. Out of the corner of my eye I see Anderson go towards medical and I yell. "NO. Let them eat and drink first. Otherwise I'll kick you out like I did kaiden." With that he smiles and a nod at me then goes to get food. I grab the three beers and put them in my pockets and then grab the food. Kaiden tries to hinder me but I just use my biotics and throw him across the mess. "Oh yeah, both me and Jane are l4's and Raven made her amp herself!"

When I walk back into medical, Jane had moved on to ravens bed cuddling up to her looking at pics. "What are you two looking at?"

"Pics of Sarah Anne."

"Oh can I look as well"

"Yeah come on budge up raven. Put it on projector mode."

"Here, have your food and beer..."

"Thanks Alice" They both say taking me in their arms as we look at pics of Sarah.

Jane's pov …

I still can't believe I'm a mum, to have someone's love so unconditionally, so completely. I finally know how mom feels. Ash comes in and sits in silence just watching us all silently as we look through the albums.

"Erm… can you tell me about the citadel please?"

"Hi ash how are you?"

"I'm ok kind of weird-ed out but those husks."

"Erm maybe I can explain a bit more than the beacon did." That's when raven told us four about the reapers. How they wiped out all advanced life in cycles of fifty thousand years. When ash asked how she knew this she told us of her accident and how the facility's a.i. had rebuilt her and added a few upgrades to her biotics, her eyes and all her blades. She could also now answer Hannah's question about what she is and why she is so fast. She's the last of the Vampires and they almost beat the reapers last time until the reapers threatened their children races, humanity, asari, turion, drell, and quarian.

"We were the result of social, environmental and evolutionary experiments ran on their own race. I have enough evidence to prove what I'm saying; it's all here if you want to study it." She says pointing at her Omni-tool.

Then joker announced over the loud speakers. "Welcome to the citadel people!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi erm.. first time doing this so yeah let me know what ya think

also had to rewrite from the 3rd mission coz it corrupted when transferring it from my phone

oh and before you complain that i killed him(you'll find out) i really really didn't like him so i dealt with it

Jane's pov...

After a very unproductive meeting with the council, we was given the job of finding evidence that Saren was guilty of the attack on Eden prime. So now me and Alice were after garrus vakarian a c-sec officer and ash and kaiden were going to barla von an agent of the shadow broker.

Another ten minutes later and we were stood in front of his desk waiting for him to return from his lunch. As we were waiting Alice pulled her pistol. Then she opens the casing exposing the insides she then starts to replace the standard circuits with the special blue ones I have no idea what the blue circuits are but it helps with cooling biotics and tech skills not to mention that it increases every about the pistol tenfold not to mention it makes the pistol as silent as a she was before she got a voice. "Hello Garrus, my Janey would like to talk to you."

"Huh? Oh yeah, hi garrus. Want to helps us take saren down?"

"I would love too."

"Cool let's go!"

"Also I recommend recruiting the krogan wrex. Who we passed when we came in."

"Ok then. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Two reasons. One he's only just got here, thus the paperwork needed to be done and two; I wanted to mod my pistol."

"Okay okay. Can we get on with it? Any other recommendation Alice"

"Yeah a medical clinic in the wards where a doctors about to be "questioned" by saran's men."

"Alright let's go grab a krogan and go to the clinic."

Five minutes later we find ourselves outside the clinic waiting for garrus to hack the door, suddenly Alice shoves him out the way then opens the doors forcibly with her biotics while drawing her pistol and shoot the three nearest the doctor then cloaks making her way to the last two. One dies with her wrist blade in the back of his neck while she shoots the last one in the back of back of the head, all before we've secured the doctor.

"Now I see why tevos wants you two as spectres."

"Their impressive, if krogan can sneak they'd be like her"

"Wait tevos know about us?"

"Yeah the asari commandos that helped defend the hospital with us were her personal guard."

"Oh shit I still owe them a drink!"

"Yeah well I think we should explain to the other two who are staring at us we are now going to choras den to kill everyone bar fist."

I turn round to see ash and kaiden staring at us. "Ok how are you doing that?"

"Auto-hacking the cams with my eye he he."

"Oh come on that's cheating and you know it"

"Well if you don't want to know that kaiden has connection with our former parents and hasn't left my sight since I came aboard. Well except when I was unconscious."

"Really? Hmm is Alice trained for fire fights? "

"Of course I trained her."

"I see. We'll talk about this later. Let's move out."

Ravens pov …

We're standing outside the bar getting ready to breach.

"I'll take care of the door and the first three closest the door ash, Jane and garrus you go left. Kaiden and wrex you go right I'll be in the centre. Any questions?"

"Prisoners or civvies?" Asks ash.

"Neither, no mercy!"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SER…" I knocked kaiden out but not before he shouted out half his sentence.

"Alright new plan ash and wrex your left garrus you and Jane go right. Alright charge!"

I smashed the door sending its debris into the first three guards whilst jumping up to the stage above the bar shooting guards at the back as the other teams was making their way round. Fifteen seconds later all guards was dead and we was going through the door to the supply room when me and Jane saw two workers both of us shooting one in the head.

We move on fists room and I launch the door at the combat drone's boxes. Removing them from the question.

"Knock knock!"

"You ass"

"You know you love it" I say as me and Jane raise our rifles at fist and garrus asks about the quarian.

"SHE'S IN THE ALLEY BEHIND HERE! PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Don't worry I ain't going to kill you." He was about to sing my praises when I say. "Wrex is going to."

A few second later and wrex's shotgun goes off and we run to aid the quarian. When we get there she lets of a flash bang and we each shoot one. "We can give you the protection you seek in return for the data."

"Who are you and why do you want the data."

"We're alliance and the data will help us punish the turian that attacked one of our colonies." Said Jane.

"Ok but I want to keep my guns."

"Ok let's go tell udina."

"Ok Jane I wonder if kaiden is awake yet"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him! Hahaha hahaha"

Ashes pov …

Those two are good, absolutely nuts, but still good probably the best together. As we stand in udina's office with him trying to chew the commander and raven out they just look at each other and burst out laughing when udina brought up Alenko even Anderson was struggling to keep a straight face but failing. Then udina just threw his hand up and told us to get to the council. "Hey ash do you think he's mad at us. Ha-ha."

"Well if he went any redder he'd have burst a blood vessel. Ma'am"

"Please ash it's just Jane to my friends. Hence kaiden calls me commander"

"Ok ma… I mean Jane."

Two hours later. Raven pov

As we board the Normandy Jane grabs me and drags me aside. I scan the area we are in for bugs and listening equipment. The scan reveals nothing and I nod at Jane. She turns around and locks the door, when she turns back to me she looks scared. "Hey I'm not going to let them bastards take you back. I would die first." I say pulling her into a hug...

"We've got to get him of the ship permanently. We are not fucking going back to them. What's the easiest way to get him of? "

"We could just kill him. Send a message."

"I'm not a killer rave…. Have you got enough evidence? No question"

"Of course I have I wouldn't scare you without being certain. Come here." I say tilting her head up giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Sending the info to her I look into her eyes and tell her "Go fetch Anderson he's still aboard give the data I'll get kaiden. Meet me in the cargo hold" kissing her again

"Ok, five minutes." she turns and unlocks the door leaving to find Anderson. Time to find a rat.

In the mess is where I find kaiden. "ALL HANDS REPORT TO THE CARGO DECK. FUCKING MOVE IT!" I scare everyone enough they don't think twice before running to the elevator. Even the three new members run. Wow I scare a krogan hahaha. I grab tali and tell her. "Don't worry this is nothing to do with you three. But you still need to be there. Come on."

With everyone in the cargo hold even Joker and Anderson, Jane walks to my side and starts pacing in front of the entire crew "I am a very tolerant person. I don't care about a lot of the regs or rules in the alliance handbook the only thing I can't stand is mother fucking traitors." At this I see kaiden twitch and start sweating "Now if the traitor would kindly step forward they will only be kicked of the ship with no money, food armour or guns. Don't stand forward and raven kills you right here and now. You have a minute to step forward." After she finishes speaking I draw my katana and start to sharpen it. Thirty seconds in and kaiden is nearly soaked with sweat. When the minute was up Jane turns to me pointing at kaiden. "Fetch!"

The smile on my face scares kaiden even more. When I grab his collar and drag him to the front pushing him towards where I was standing before. Ash then steps forward and starts filming kaiden. Jane starts speaking. "This is what will happen to anyone who stabs me in the back. Raven, execute kaiden please." Standing behind him I kick the back of his legs out make him kneel, bending down to his ear I whisper "When you get to hell. Tell the other Cerberus cunts x1 says hi." standing up straight turning holding the handle with both hand I breathe in slow hold it for a second the exhale whilst swinging my hips into the strike. When I look at the body for a start I could swear I missed but then his head starts tilting forward the head finally falls to the floor. "DISMISSED!"

Five minutes later.

Shit we're both spectres. Jane's humanities representative and I stand for my race. I still can't believe it. stood in Jane's room modding her sniper when she snakes her arms round my waist and nuzzling my neck finding that spot instantly. Rolling my head back leaning into her and reaching in her hair. When she turned me round I slipped my hand down teasing around her entrance she instantly pulls me as close as she possibly could. Gasping into my ear "Don't start what you can't finish" smiling but the lust was clear and so was the challenge.

"You know better than anyone I'm the only one who can make you scream." I say moving my fingers making her bite down.

12 hours later…..

My Omni-tool beeps waking me up, its Hackett he's found another Cerberus lab were there trying to recreate me and Jane. That's not happening. They're not fucking up any more kids. I message him back ask if there need to be prisoners. I slip on my assassin's Armour pulling out my katana checking each blade before putting them back in their sheaths. Grabbing the box on Jane's desk, preparing the old helmet. Might as well scare the hell out of them, I think powering her up then sliding her on.

Hackett messages back as I'm heading towards the cargo bay. Good no mercy they can all go to hell. As I walk up my locker, I notice Ash looking nervous walking over setting her face with determination. "What's up ash? Garrus messed with the rifles again?" I ask smiling.

"Erm no. I need to ask you something. Does Alice like girls?"

"Why what's happened?"

"N.. Nothing I just Erm …"

"You like her."

"I err yeah I do. Please don't kill me."

"Don't worry, wait till I get back and we'll talk more. Ok?"

"Ok boss-lady. What you doing?"

"Shutting down a lab that experiments on kids. Want to see something really cool?"

"Such as?"

"You'll see. Ha-ha. Joker ten thousand feet and hover understood?"

"Erm ok. We're at the height. Why isn't the mako powering up?" joker says.

"I don't need it see you all in two hours." I says running towards the open cargo doors and jump.

When I nova it's like a nuke going off killing all the outside guards. The siren's blare when I smash the front doors through. Charging at the nearest guard. He gets side kicked through a wall while the guard next to him gets cut in half from top to bottom then blew the last ones head of with my shot gun. "ATTENTION ALL UNIT'S THIS IS NOT A DRILL X1 IS HERE. KILL HER AT ALL COSTS. DO NOT LET HER NEAR THE LABS." I have my sick smile on. Good they fear me like the reaper. I head down the corridor behind the reception, where 30 guards are preparing to fire.

Using my speed ability I charge them firing my shotgun wiping out fifteen if them before they've even fired a shot. Ha Childs play. Spinning taking the heads of three and slash upwards channelling my biotics through my blade cutting five more in half, when the blade of dark energy hits the wall, it exploded killing the rest of the guards. "OH SHIT SOMEONE FUCKING KILL HER ALL READY!"

The next group gets nova'd all the way to hell. That's when the boss comes out. "Shit we really did create the greatest soldier didn't we?" I just ram him through with my sword, killing him instant. When I reach the last room I meet an operative who was letting all the kids out I look over at the monitor while the woman goes as white as a sheet. "You've read my file?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you want to die Miss Lawson?"

"No ma'am I don't."

"The kids stay with me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I hand her one of the guard's pistols.

"THEN YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING RUN BITCH!"

With that she starts running and she's in the valley before I call for the shuttles. Jane comes with them. Looking at the carnage all around us she knows I used base nova again. "You're a destructive bitch do you know that my love?"

"Yep. Have Chakwas check the kids over"

"Ok come find me later ok?"

"Ok love"

Two hours later and I'm back in my normal clothes, looking for ash. How can someone hide on this ship? That's when I find her behind a crate asleep being held by Alice. She waves me closer and signals for me to sit down. "I had the same problem as ash. Only I went to Jane instead." She finished by sticking her tongue out and winking. "Want some padding from that floor?" i ask.

"Yes please Raven." I take my hoody of and give it her which she promptly shoves under her. "Raven. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's pov…

Jane decides that me and ash are on her team. Whilst raven leads garrus and wrex. Raven's team are being dropped right outside the mine so they can secure it, while we get dropped a few clicks away. But we get the mako ha-ha. The only problem is that Jane is not a careful driver, though i should have expected that, after all she's dangerous in a sky car why would a bloody tank be different. I should have volunteered for Raven's team oh well at least we landed on a few geth. As we progress across the volcanic terrain making our way to Dr. Liara t'soni receiving updates from tali about the geth units we meet. After half an hour and Jane nearly killing us twice by driving into the lava we arrive at a barricade that the mako can't get through.

Getting ready to go ahead on foot Jane gives us the anti-synthetic rounds and we equip them. Then we march forwards. Me and ash use assault rifles while Jane uses the modded sniper. Jane then starts tagging sending the results to our huds. After marking the most dangerous we all select our targets and open fire. We only take down half our marks before the started falling by themselves leaving only one left standing raising our guns we all fire at the thing causing enough damage before it even raised Its gun before falling like it's brethren. Raven's crew where just ahead laughing at us when we get there "your face was priceless when we started to help."

"What lies ahead raven."

"Nothing remember. We had a head start."

"Ok let's go mining."

Five minutes later had us standing in front of an asari. "Dr Liara T'soni?" Jane asked while Raven was of looking for way past the barrier. Ash and garrus are scanning the area while i was scanning the barrier when suddenly a laser beam passes under us digging through the wall under us. "Well I was going to ask how to get past it. Buuut I don't think I'll bother now. Raven come back here."

When Raven gets to us we head through the new tunnel and let Liara out of the trap. As we start the elevator Raven turns to us "four geth and a krogan incoming!" I take Liara behind one of the creates pulling my pistol and handing it to her then pulling my rifle taking aim at The entrance. I pull the trigger as soon as I see the first geth, everyone else follows suit they're all down before the elevator even stops. That's when the volcano stats erupting so we take of at a sprint.

Back on the Normandy we are sitting in the briefing room and the asaries bitching about joker making a joke when he picked us up. I don't really listen I just think of ways i can pay raven and back for what they did for me and ash. Then it comes to me. When Jane dismisses us I grab as and we hold back for a while. When everyone's left ash puts her arms round my neck kissing me softly. "You thought of something love?" ash says.

"Yeah, I have. I need to talk to Ruth ash."

"Ok then come with me."

We get the cargo bay and ash starts her terminal "wait ash."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ravens here."

"Were? I don't see her."

Raven chose that moment to decloak "Well done you almost got me. Here's your pay 3000 each."

"That much, really?"

"Yep you'd be surprised how much we earn on geth weaponry. Four grand each rifle and six for the shotguns"

"Wow I think I'll start collecting guns. I would be able to afford a decent Omni-tool. Or a flat the citadel."

"You need better equipment just let me know. You and tali will get new ones tomorrow."

"Ok see you later."

We watch her go into the elevator and we quickly turn around and call ashes mum as we was I ask.

"Ash, we've known each other for a while now. I know…"

"Alice stop of course I'll rent with you. "

"YES! Do you have an idea of where you want to live?"

"Somewhere near the docks maybe."

"Cool I know just the place, well so long as it's still available."

"We'll go see when we're there. I know your plan. I sent the message to mum while you were talking. Just waiting now."

"Ok let the waiting game begins. He he."

"Well I know a way to kill time."

Ravens pov …

As I join Jane in the med bay. I look at the wounds on her arm, grabbing the medi-gel on the way to her bed. "I think them two are up to something. They are being very secretive and elusive."

"They probably think they owe us for getting them together or something."

"They don't owe for that. We want Alice to be happy, and she likes Ash. So we simply gave them a push. "

"We both know that but you know what Alice is like. She likes to see us happy."

"I suppose so where next?"

"Hackett's sent you another lab. All he said was same rules."

"Ok I'll take it out. Is she cleared doc.?"

Five hours later

The entire facility is dark, Jane has cut the power then. With that me and ash hack the door. When it opens we both stride in shooting the guards in the head. As we go through the base dodging security measures and shooting the guards and hacking terminals. The base seems to be researching verran. "Well this was a bust. Alright abort and go back to the Normandy there's nothing here. We'll blow it from space"

When we were aboard the Normandy. I went to chakwas and showed her what we found. "I see Looks Likely They was working towards Absolute control of the poor Things mind. Give we a few hours Commander ill Have more for you." I nod and go to Jane's room and grabbing some clothes and my favourite shower gel I go and clean up. While I'm in there ash enters the shower room and looks at me. "Nice ink-work commander. Where can I get ink work like that?"

"Probably in the captain's cabin by now. Why Ash, you want some?"

"Wait, Jane did all that?"

"Yep. Don't trust anyone else to do it. Plus it was all done by hand. Not those automated machine botch-jobs you see everywhere. Pass me a towel please?"

"Yeah here you go. What's that one for?" Pointing to the one over my heart.

"Oh that's not a tattoo believe it or not. It started to appear when I went into labour with Sarah. Surprised Jane ain't asked yet."

"I don't need to now. Hahaha. So when do you want to start ash?"

"Oh I can't afford one yet. Maybe next month."

"But surly you know about my family discount?"

"Huh? You class me as family?"

"Of Corse you're dating Alice now I hope. I really don't want to set her up again."

"Wow, joker said you two would be like rabid wolves after smelling blood and then poked for days. Hmph proves what he knows."

"We would have if it was just you asking for it. Or if you only wanted a quick fuck. But you don't so we're cool"

"Thanks Jane thanks Raven!"

"Hannah might question her though."

"Hmm good point."

"Oh crap I forgot about Hannah. Hey can we go to the citadel please? I need some supplies and a new m8. smashed my old one over a geths head."

"Yeah we're going now anyway. So your timing is perfect."

"Cool thanks." Ash says walking of Jane hugs me and sighs "mmm coconut. Your right they're up to something, we have twenty m8's in cargo, not to mention the thirty in security."

"tol…"

"And if you finish that sentence you're sleeping on the couch."

"Meanie." I say kissing her. "Come on I'm hungry."

Ash's pov…..

4 hours later

"Mission reunion is a go. Hahaha I've mum a message about that flat. So when we pick up the package, we'll head to the flat and meet Hannah there. Hopefully they don't ware armour today." Alice says as we walk out the Normandy onto the docks "oh shit I'm going to meet abbey and Ruth as the girlfriend. Fuck."

"Don't worry it'll be fine. She says you one of the nicest medics she's met"

"Really I hope I'm good enough" Alice says as I take her hand and kiss her.

"Of course you are. If only you saw you as I do."

As we reach the civilian docks we find Ruth, Abbey and Sarah heading towards. As soon as Sarah sees us she takes off. But then the tell-tale signs of blue flames covering her body slowly flaring with biotic power. "Oh shit. She's a biotic." Then she charges and me and ash brace, "This is going to hurt." she collides with us, knocking us both over. "Ash she's bleeding. Call chakwas. And Raven and Hannah."

"What about Jane?"

"No need Raven will bring her." then Alice turns looking for something. "What can I do to help Alice?" We both look up to see surprised to see Liara as well as Ruth and abbey standing over us almost protectively. "Huh? Liara? What you doing here?"

"Had a pickup to collect. Who is she?"

"Raven and Jane's daughter. Can you help us we need to get her to Huerta memorial? This was her first time and she charged."

"First time at what?"

"Biotics." I answer and notice Liara is sending data while Ruth is holding Sarah's head and wiping the blood from her nose and eye's.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! MY DAUGHTERS FUCKING HURT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WALK. FUCK OFF!"

"Raven knows."

"And Jane, chakwas and Garrus." When Raven reaches us she slides over to Sarah's head. Ruth carefully hands over her head and Raven continues to clean her up. The tears starting to pour freely. " ..Sarah baby, honey? Are you ok? WHY AINT SHE ANSWERING ALICE!"

"She's unconscious, this was her first flare with biotics and she charged. You know how much that takes out of you." I look at Raven crying over her daughter. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder "Sorry. She didn't mean to snap sis." Jane said tears falling from her eyes as the medics arrive and we all me to the side except Raven who keep holding the little hand. "Hannah's already heading to the hospital. Raven saw you gathered and hacked the cams. I thought she was going to kill that poor guy." Said Jane as we start walking to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah's pov…

Owww my head. What was that blue fire? Wait I saw mummy with it once. When she came for me.

Twenty months ago…

The explosion outside rocks the entire complex. The guards run around grabbing guns and shields, preparing for battle not like it would help them. Mummy was coming and she was pissed. That's when the doors start melting. They open fire immediately and achieve nothing. She just stands there covered in black and purple flames, as each of the bullets should hit her, they just stop. Then she sends them back slaughtering all the guards in milliseconds. She runs over to me, melting the locks and ripping open the door she reaches in and picks me up and I was snuggling in to her.

Twelve hours after the flare up….

I open my eyes to see my family altogether. Mommy and mummy are in the chair next to my bed, gran and Alice are outside talking to the doctors and Ruth, ash, abbey, Lynne and Sara are surrounding my bed. I see my favorite teddy dog next to mommy so I grab it and snuggle up to my mums.

"Sarah. Baby girl are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I would like a drink."

"Ok come here and we'll ask the doc what you can have."

Jane's pov

I untangle myself from raven and pick Sarah up, as we approach chakwas, Hannah and Alice notice us and walk over with chakwas.

"So you're the one who can scare our fearless leaders. Congratulations we thought that impossible."

"Hello chakwas is she allowed a drink. She's thirsty."

"For once I recommend sugary drinks and maybe one for everyone."

"Yeah yeah I'll get everyone a drink. Come on granny we need more hands."

"Oi your lucky she's so cute otherwise I'd make you do all the work." She said with a laugh. We find a fast food joint next to the hospital and I buy everyone food and drinks. When we get back to Sarah's room I see raven talking to chakwas, with a nod of her head raven turns and faces me with a huge grin on her face. "Wow it must be my birthday. My two favorite girls and with food and coffee."

Oh crap I forgot her birthday. It was yesterday. I was going to propose after a nice diner. At least Sarah's ok now although why would raven need so many amps. Good jobs she had them though, otherwise she'd be out until the amp arrived. I put Sarah down and hands raven her coffee. "Didn't know what everyone had so we have fifteen double cheese burgers and about sixteen servings of fries, so tuck in." I say grabbing a cheese burger and hand it to Sarah.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Are we going to stay here another night or are we going home chakwas?"

"Well the operations are all complete even yours. Plus I think everyone here hates hospitals so maybe it would be better if she was somewhere homely."

My heart saws with joy when she says that I almost cry again until raven hugs me from behind. "Care to wake the slackers up. Dear?" I say while leaning into the embrace.

"Ok. Hehe. ALL HAND REPORT TO YOUR CO FOR DUTY!"

Ravens pov

Five hours later

Great now there all up to something. Wasn't so bad when it was just ash and Alice, but now Jane and mom are defiantly up to something. That when I notice the vans outside the house next door. Hmm I'll go scare them. So I cloak and went spying.

After a while of sneaking, I start thinking on the mission to rescue her. My daughter.

Twenty months ago…..

Mission rescue my daughter.

I was onboard the ssv Kaitlin, heading towards my daughters location. Ash is standing next to the bench with my guns on it with all the modifications I asked for, they were going to suffer for taking my kid.

"She's going to be fine. They won't dare hurt her." Ash says when Hackett walks over.

"Sir. There will be no prisoners or defectors. They will all fucking die for taking her."

"Understood commander."

As I'm putting my guns in there position Hackett hands me a new one and a data pad with its details and instructions and testing request. "Understood sir." Then I turn towards the hanger's door, when we hit the atmosphere, the doors start to open and I start running. As I'm falling I pull the Cain out and fire the three rounds I had. Obliterating the guard towers. I then steer towards the door of the complex as their troops started pouring out. I couldn't control the rage no more. I flared red at first but then it changed to purple and black. When they saw the change they panicked and opened fire. Sixty feet from the surface I used nova, when the dust settled their bodies were torn and broken but the rage was still there.

As I turn to the doors I raised my hand and clenched my fist, the doors are encased in the same flames, I then throw my fist backwards, tearing the doors off the front of the building then I charge, drawing both my katana and reversing the hold on them cutting the first two in half then scissoring the thirds head of. Turning towards the next three I walk towards them slashing the firsts stomach, as he bent over I drive the blade all the way through his neck then yank the blade free. I saw the second vomit into his helmet. When I'm half way past him I spin and slice his helmet and head in half finishing the spin by burying the blades in the thirds chest.

Withdrawing the blades I send a pulse out to find her. I turn to the left and pull the doors free again and continue walking. That's when I reach the final doors and her. The rage rises to a new height and the doors start melting, when all that left is a molten pool of steal the remaining guard open fire. The fire caught the bullets. When their guns overheated all the rounds were sent back to their owners at three times the speed. Tearing their bodies to shreds.

When I see the cage with my baby, I immediately lost the flames, taking the lock in my hand, I melted the lock and then tearing the door of its hinges, I pick up my daughter and hold her as close and tight as possible. I whisper to her sobbing my heart out. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I let them take you. I swear no one will take you away without my permission again. Please forgive me." I fell to my knees still holding her to my chest and I no longer could control the sobs or the tears from coming.

I kneel there holding her close for what seemed like hours, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see ash looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Rave. Let's get her to Doc so she can check her over. I've got your blades. Did you even draw your guns?" She asked and I shook my head and she just giggled. With that we turned and headed towards the ship. "I wish Jane was here." I said carrying Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven's pov…

20:00 hours citadal time.

Me and Jane arrive at the bar with the intention of shooting pool and a few drinks. Halfway through our first match, the news report tell us about an exi-geni colony going dark.

"Honestly, we can't even have just one game of pool without someone needing help. Surly people own guns and armour?"

"Come on Jane, you can't blame them for being helpless and getting themself's attacked. But i really thourt exo-geni took security seriously. Kind of dodgey if you ask me."

"Do you think they would mind if we finnish our ga…never mind." She says after i pot the black. She looks at me and i simply shrug and smile at her.

We down our beers and leave messaging the crew to find the colony and set a coarse for them, top prioty. Heading towards the normandy, we encouter an intresting scence. The woman i spared from the lab was in a fight with sarrens assassin's. Jane looks at me and i nod taking my sniper out and asses the situation. She was being held on her knees while the one infront was holding a pistol to her head. I line up his head with my crosshairs and fire. When he falls the other two let her go and draw their weapons scanning the area. Miranda grabs the dropped pistol and finnished the other two with clean head shots. She also looks round for us and when she can't find us shrugs and nods to were she thought we was. It was only ten feet of.

When we get back to the normandy, Joker confirms the destination and we was on our way. With that sorted, we go to the cargo-bay and then starting modding weapons and installing upgrades to everyones armour. Ash and alice came over when we was finnishing the pistols for everyone. When the rest of the crew arived Jane picked up an assault rifle and started explain what we did to all the guns and armour. "Alright people listen up. All assault rifles have been upgraded to X level, eqipped with amour piercing anti-synthetic rounds, meaning when we meet the geth we will destrory them." She put the rifle back and picked up a shotgun. "The same upgrades have been added to the shotguns and pistols, the only diffrence is the omni-blade attachment on each of the shotguns. The pistols have a stunning contact and larger clips. Any questions?" She waited ten seconds before continueing. "All sniper rifles now do up to ten times the damage they used to. Also equipped with the anti-geth rounds. They will be fatal to the enemy."

When she stepped back i picked up my helmet and started pointing out the obvious modifications. "I've upgraded the filters in your helmets to filter all contaniments and every toxin i could find. The radio's have been upgraded to almost qec quality, this makes them immune to jammers and anti-transmission tech." I put my helmet back on the bench and turn back to the group and explain the rest of the mods. "All your medi-gel unit have been upgraded to involve nanites that increase healing speed to almost instant however I have programmed the dispencer to only deploy on life critical wounds. If you run out. You will be paying for more but only base price." When i pick up the robot spider some of the group gasped. "These little monsters are my own little creations they automaticaly hack anything electricl and have contact with. Their main use will be for data gathering. I also control what they download. In other words garrus can't use it to hack the normandy without my sayso." With that i put mine back in its container and nod at Jane. "We are going to the exo-geni colony that went dark a few hours ago. Main priority is helping survivours and securing their locations. Secondery objective is simple. Search for data and destroy enimey pressence. No prisoners. Any quetions?" Again she gave them about ten seconds but this time Liara raises a hand.

"Is what wrex says true? That Raven cut a squad-mates head off?"

"That is the price of treason. Dismissed but be ready for the drop. We are all going in."

Janes pov…

I silently watch Raven hunched over a data pad configuring all the data streams so the data can be collected later. Draining the last of the coffee, she sighs and i take mercy on her, reaching into my pocket i pullout one of the dragon engraved rings, then wrap my arms round her neck and kiss her cheek. "Marry me please?" I ask opening my hand and showing her the ring. Stunned, she turns round to face me and i drop to one knee and hold her right hand. She raises her other hand to cover her mouth with tears swelling in her eyes and rapidly starts nodding her head. "Yes, a thousond times yes!" I slip the ring onto her ring finger starting to stand, i sundenly find myself being held in her arms with her face buried into my neck. "Thank you, thank you, i love you so much." Is what i think i hear, with her voice muffled so much. "Your welcome Raven. I love you too." I say as she draws back, after a few moments she leans forward and captures my lips in the softest kiss she's ever gave. All of a sudden the entire crew cheer and congratulate us.

We are all coming out of the air when a man runs round the corner followed by several geth. Drawing our weapons we eliminate the geth before they fire. Around the corner theres a barricade with ten geth behind it. Me and ash cook three grenades while Raven prepares her assault rifle, when she nods we throw the grenades two seconds later she goes aswell. When she starts firing the rest of us prepare rifle and shotguns and round the corner and stop, we stare at the carnage then at her. "I can't help it if you lot are to slow." She says smiling like a maniac.

We reach the colony after a few more encounters. We arive to a very tired colony, the guards almost cry when we walkthrough the entrence. "Garrus, Wrex and Ash stay here and help the guards. The rest of you on me." I approach a women trying to get the power running and another working on the water supply. "I will help you both as much as possible. Just hold out a bit longer." In the prefabs we find anouther man look for someone to kill an alpha Verran. We agree to help him aswell and try to find the leader.

we find him near anouther exit. "Hello my name is Fai Dan. May i ask who you are?"

"I'm commander sheppard and this is commander Raven. We're here to help. Whats happing around here?"

"The geth are at exo-geni head-quarters and the're looking for something."

"OK here's what we're going to do, me and tali's going to help around here. You and Alice are going to charge the head-quarters. Have fun darling."

"Yay destruction here we come. HEY ALICE COME ON THERE'S GETH WAITING TO DIE!"

"YAY, I'M COMMING RAVEN."

Ravens pov…

Me and alice takes the mako along the skyway shooting the geth along the way. About half way there, we heard broken radio transmissions. "Round the corner and up the ramp. Sounds like they need help Raven."

"Alright pull in here. We go in cloaked and rifles ready. Lets go." As we climb out the mako, we draw our assault rifles and cloak. We sneak past the guards towards the man pointing a gun at a women trying to ask for help. "DROP THE GUN ASSHOLE." He jumps as me and Alice decloak with the barrels on his head. "I SAID DROP THE FUCKING GUN ASSHOLE!"

"We really need to work on your manners. Maybe on a reward basis though I have no idea what to use."

"Pool table and a mini bar full of beer?"

"We can do that. Hey we could team up and play strip pool against Ash and Jane. You know what, we're getting a pool table and mini bar. Damn there goes the reward system." After she finished, I accedently pull the trigger and shrug. "He didn't drop the gun." She just laughs and questions the woman about it while I go and find out how the guards are doing.

Ten minutes later we're back in the mako heading towards the headquarters. When we arrive there

are twenty geth waiting for us. I use the mako's machine gun while Alice uses her vindicator. "If you want that pool table your helping me pick up their guns. I'll go find out about the blue barriers." I say while walking up to the barriers pulling up my omni-tool's scanner. Curseing quietly to my self and start looking for another way in. A few minutes later and Alice comes up beside me, and looks down the tunnel and says. "We going down there Rave?"

"Yep. Come on, the sooner we finish the sooner we can get our pool table." Rifles drawn we jump down and continue down the tunnel until we reach a bigger tunnel. As soon as we enter, theres a pack of verran surrounding a human woman probably Lizbeth so we open fire killing them all without injuring the woman. She tells us about the thorrian and we load her back on the mako, using the tanks cannon to drop the geth ship. When we reach the small group of survivors, we take Lizbeth back to her mother and then we go back to the main camp. When we reach the garage doors, Tali is waiting for us outside. Running up to the mako she tells us about the colonists and that Jane and Ash had knocked them all out. She leads us to Jane and the others. "When we were at exo-geni's headquarters we met the daughter of the second in charge. She told us about the thorrian. A fifty thousand years old plant underneath that cabin there. The spores it produced is what sent them violent. Sarrans probably after it for the prothean language it knows. So all we have to do now is find a way down and kill it to free the asari that it has trapped. Then we go back to the citadel and buy our pool table. Questions?"

"Yeah I got one. Were are we going to put it?" Jane asks using the crane controls to raise the prefab, exposing the tunnel leading to it.

"I was thinking in our room. We have the space, plus there's a mini bar involved."

"Enough said, let's go kill this bitch."

Proceeding down the tunnel we get attacked by organic versions of the husks. We reach one of the lower Levels, coming to a stop in front of the thorrian and stare at the thing.

"Oh shit, that's a plant? We need more than we killer for that."

All of a sudden it started shaking and juddering, it stops as an asari pops out and starts talking. "The thorrian dose not w..." Boom.

"Whoops finger slipped"

As we run along the path shooting the fleshy pod things and creepers, we finally cause it to drop. We come to the final pod and an asari slips out. "Thank you for saving me, sarren left me here in exchange for the cyther which I can give to you."

"What will you do now your free? Are you still on sarrens side or are you free of sovrigns hold."

"I am free, and with your permission, I would stay and help the colony's recovery."

"OK give me the cyther and you can stay with them."

"Embrace eternity commander."


	10. Chapter 10

Back on the normady, Jane holds a meeting letting liara meld with her. I watch as Jane pales and almost collapses into liaras arm's. I watch the asari smile as Jane holds her close. 'Keep it up I'll kill yo...' I notice Jane smiling and I feel my heart breaking. I walk out, Alice chases after me. "Hey wait up. Please slow down. FUCKING WAIT WILL YOU!" I still don't listen as I walk Into the elevator. I push the button and the door close before Alice can enter.

In the cargo hold I hide behind the creates and start doing pushups. I reach the first thousand just as Ash finds me. "Erm are you ok?" "I'm fine." I say hitting a thousand and twenty. "You look pissed." I'm fine Ash!" I growl going past forty. "She won't cheat on you wi.." "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DONT FUCKING CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING WHORE OR IF JANE FUCKING PICKS HER!" I say bioticly throwing the crate across the hold. I used that much force that when they hit the mako, they punched holes into the side. "OK ok. Let's calm down a bit, please Raven? I know your pissed." "Leave me alone." "But.." "Please?" I beg with tears in my eyes. She nods and walks away, starting to clean my mess up. She piles the crates where they was, hiding me behind them.

Alice comes over when I hit two thousand pushups. "Calmed down now?" "No." "I'll leave this here then." And she walks away. When she's gone I look at what she brought me. A bottle water. I reposition and start doing sit-ups. Jane comes ten minutes later and pins me to the floor. "Stop and look at me!" I look into her eyes and I see the apology coming. "I'm working out. We'll talk later." I say trying to force my way up. "No we will talk now!" She says shoving me down hard. "I tho.." "I don't want to talk. I want to work out." "Why? So we don't have to talk about us? Do you even love me anymore?" That makes me see red. "TELL YOU WHAT! I'LL SORT IT SO EVERYONES FUCKING HAPPY! RUN TO YOUR LITTLE BLUE FUCKING WHORE! GO SHACK UP WITH WHO EVER YOU FUCKING WELL WANT! I DONT FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!" When I Finnish my rant, she has tears in her eyes. "Is that how you really feel?" "JUST FUCKING GO!" She turns and walks away. She's sobbing as she does. I pick up the nearest gun and smash it into the floor. Again and again it smashes into the floor.

When it's in a thousand pieces, I walk away to have a shower. I walk into the elevator and Alice follows me in. "Keeping an eye on me?" "Someone needs to make sure you don't kill T'soni." "Hmph." When the doors open we walk out and see T'soni being treated for a head injury. When I enter the showers Jane's there washing the blood out of her hair. She rushes me and pinns me to the wall. "Did you see her? Did you see what I did to her? Will you listen now?!" She growls at me leaning close to me. "Yeah I saw. Yeah we can talk later I just..." She silences me with a kiss. It's slow and full of her love. She grips my top and I wrap my arms around her. She breaks the kiss looking at the floor, and I pull her closer and we just stand there for a while.

After we enter our cabin, Jane curls up in my arms. We're sitting on the bed curled up together, when she looks up into my eyes. "I'm sorry Raven, I thought it was you I was leaning on. I'm so sorry." She finishes by kissing me softly. That's when Liara walks in, accompanied by alice. "She has something to say. DON'T YOU?!" Liara nods and walks over to me and hangs her head. "I'm very sorry for my actions. I have no excuse for them and I hope you can forgive me." I nod and she walks out, followed by alice. "I'm sorry too, jane. I was too angry and... Oh crap." "Oh you just remembered the mako." "Shut up." I say smiling at her. She smiles and half cups my face with her left hand. We close our eyes as our lips meet and suddenly the rest of the world doesn't matter, she straddles my hips and deepens the kiss.

The next day.

We awake to our omni-tool beeping, letting us know we have order's the first is a comlant against me and the second is new orders. Cerberus facility needs hitting. I get dressed and go to my personal armoury. I arm up and look at Jane looking at me. "Stay in orbit till I finish the job. I won't be long. Few hours tops." I say sliding the extra storage into my jeans. "No armour?" "No until the first shots fire, it's infiltration and recover data." She wraps her arms around me and holds on for a while.

When I get dropped under the guise of an invested. I'm led to a lab creating biotic amps. I look over the technical data and laugh. "My amps put out more power then ten of these." "Wh.." The guard is silenced when my knife slashes his throat. I pick up his rifle as the other guards fire. When they stop firing, I stand up and crack my neck. The wounds healing rapidly. Their eyes widen in fear. I aim the rifle and fire back, six headshots in under a second. I walk through the facility killing the guards as i go, I start thinking about the reason behind them building chips into the amps. Then heavy troops run around the corner and aim their rifles at me. "X1 SURRENDER BEFORE WE OPEN FIRE!" I laugh, charging forward grabbing one by his throat and crushing his it. Spin kicking the guard behind me then side kicking the last one they smashing into the walls behind them. When I reach the central lab, I see an exact copy of myself. "X1 can you please surrender, the illusive man would like you to rejoin Cerberus. I do hope you agree." "They fucked up if your ment to be a copy of me." "I am not a copy. I am X2 and she is X3. Please surrender." She says as another girl walks in behind me. "Your bonded to your handlers am I correct?" They nod. "Where are they?" They look at each other and drop their heads. "We do not know." "Would you like them back?" They look hopefully at me. "You would help us?" "So long as you two help me. Where are they?" They point at the wall behind them. I walk towards the wall and flare with power as I smash through the wall. The Cerberus soldiers open fire, no bullets hit me as my power absorbs them. I throw the ball of power at them tearing them apart. There are two more girls like me aiming weapons at the group of handlers. "I can help you. Just lower the guns." They look at each other and put the guns on the floor. Dropping to their knees, they put their hands behind their heads. "I need you to help me secure data here and then destroy the lab. Okay?" All four of the fighters nod and grab their weapons. "Alright where are the databases?" The first I met pointed at the mainframes along the walls. "Shit I can't copy all that." Then all of the handlers hooked up their omni tools to them and started to copy all the data.

I call evac after setting all the bombs, Jane comes with the shuttle and looks at the fighters. "Oh hi, what's your names?" "X2 through 5." She nods and leads them to the shuttle. In the Normandy's cargo hold. We talk to the handlers. "How old are you lot?" "Sixteen." "Where do you come from?" "Don't know." "Will you follow my orders?" "Yes X1." "OK. My name is Commander Raven Shepard. You are my strike team." "YES MA'AM." They all snapped to attention. "Dismissed." With that they separated into pairs. Handler and fighter. "It's not right to see people so young that disciplined." "Me and Jane was younger." Ash just shacks her head and walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

When we get to the citadel, I take my strike teams to the N1 elite offices. I lead them to the armoury lockers and have them try on modified assassin armour. They nodded their consent and I hand out guns. Two have stiletto pistols with harpoon sniper rifles while the other two have striker pistol's M8 avengers rifles and katana shotguns. All have combat knives and modified omnitools. Handlers have basic set ups. I pay for the equipment and lead them to the clothes shops and tell them what they need.

When we get back to the Normandy, I give them each a footlocker and cot in the cargo bay, after I screen of a section for them. They pack away all their equipment very neatly and they sleep with a pistol in easy reach.

I lead them up to the mess hall and point out where to get food and drink then take them to chakwas. I stand near the door in case of complications. Jane walks up to me and hands me a present. It's a small wrapped box with a ribbon. I unwrap it gently and open the box. A set of dog tags sitting inside on the one is my med info on the second is my alliance rank and my new squadron rank. "I love them. Thank you baby." I whisper softly in her ear, then give her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you like them. We're heading to noverria to investigate a compony that serran has stakes in." "It's cold there, not friendly to people like us. Also we'll probably have to take liara with us." She nods and walks into the medbay. I go and make myself coffee when liara comes over. "How are the new squad working out?" "Their trained like me. Only..." I scream as pain streams through my head and I collae to my knee's, blood pouring from my mouth, eye's and ears and my world fades to black.

Ashs POV

I panic as Raven screams and me and Alice runs over and really panic when we see the blood. I run to the medbay and call out to Chakwas when I hear bones breaking and Alice starts screaming for help. Me Chakwas and Jane run to her side and watch in horror as her body breaking and repairing it's self. "Whats happening karen." Jane asks panicked. Chakwas watches and shrugs her sholders. When her body stills Chakwas checks her pulse and blood pressure and scans her body. "Muscle density is three hundred percent more than her last scan. Almost like a filter system in her wind pipe. Bone mass increased by fifty percent while her bone density is that of steel. Her real eye is now cybernetic and her biotics system is gone. Replaced by these glands. Also where her amp was is now a mass of organic mass. Jane I really don't know what's happening." "We'll sort it." Jane says confidently. We move Raven to the medbay and the sister's watch nervously as their commander brought in so bloody. X2 walks over. "I swear none of us did this!" She says panicked. "We know X2. Don't worry."

Raven's POV

I slowly open my eyes and see X2 hovering near. I sit up and look around for Chakwas. "She's sleeping commander. Your body altered itself." I hold my hand up and try to summon my biotics. At first nothing happened, but then red energy surrounds my hand. 'Hmm looks like fire.' Suddenly fire enfolds my hand. Panicking I wave my hand like a lunatic. Fireballs fly from my hand. Exploding when they hit something solid, seeing this I stop and think of water. The flames die with a hiss as water surrounds my fingers. I let it die down and the water splashes on the floor.

"Where's jane?" I ask X2. "Planetside with X3 and Ashley Williams." "Go get X4 and X5. Get ready for a fight you three are coming with me." She nods and runs for cargo deck. I run to my cabin and try to put my armour on. "Huh?" I say looking confused at it. It doesn't fit. I rip the shield generator out and clip it to my jeans. I meet the other three all armed up and ready. "Joker hover over the facility. Have you three based before." X2 and X4 nods and offer to support X5. The cargo bay doors open to a battle raging below. We jump and I throw balls of electricity at the geth while the others shoot at the krogen.

When we land, I draw my assault rifle and we run to Jane's group. She rushes over and hugs me. "Are you alright baby? I was so scared when Ash yelled." "I'm OK baby. Come on we have a mission to finish." We go back to the mako and we grab ammo and grenades, at the front of the facility, me and the sisters pile on the door. I use my biotics to punch holes through the doors and walls, we all charge in and open fire at the commados. I take out the leed commando with four head shots and we clear the warehouse efficiently. Liara walks through one of the holes and we all enter the tram station to find the power off.

Me, Jane and X2 go to the roof to eliminate any hostiles. We file out the elevator, only to run strait into geth troopers. Me and X2 open fire with our assault rifles with Jane sniping. We clear the roof and go over to the generators to restart them when bug like creatures over seven feet long burst from the grates. "Shit! Raven, Sasha get down!" I drop my rifle and draw my katana cutting of my first oppositions feelers then slashing what I hope was it's neck. Turning around only to be pinned to the floor with one of the feelers through my shoulder. I laugh at its efforts and send a ball of electric into it's mouth. It rips its feeler out of my shoulder and I punch a hole in its head. A move i instantly regret as my hand starts to burn. "FUCKING HELL. THEY HAVE ACID BLOOD!" I yell at the others. I check my sword and luckily it wasn't damaged I sheath it and walk over to my rifle. Bending down to pick it up with my uninjured hand. Jane comes over and take my injured hand in hers. She spreads medigel all over it. She clips my rifle to her back and hands me my pistol.

We all bord the tram, checking our weapons,i find a bandage in a medkit on the wall. Wrapping my hand up Jane walks towards me. "Does it hurt?" "Not now. Any idea what they were?" "Only thing I can think of is rachni, but I thought they were extinct. Aren't you cold? It was minus fifty outside." "No didn't even feel cold." She hugs me and we disembark, heading towards the welcome centre. I pull jane back as I hear guns rise, cloaking I sneak around the side of the barrier. I kick the gun away, turning a little I side kick him In the chest and the spin side kicked the next in line drawing my pistol and decloaking, aiming for the leaders head. I signal the others and they take the corner, rifles raised.

After a few yelled words and a lengthy talk it's confirmed that rachni are here as well and benezia. Me, X2, Jane and liara head towards the hot labs, the others help with problems at the center.

We arrive at the hot labs to all out hostilities. As soon as we step out the elevator, asari commados open fire. I raise my pistol and open fire. We fight our way through the lab, killing asari geth And rachni as we go. We finally arrive at the central room, liaras mother looks towards a massive rachni. Jane walks up to her, and threats are handed out and the fighting begins again. All four doors open and commandos and geth pour in. Our teams kills the groups in seconds, all that's left is the matriarch. I walk up behind Jane and ready my shotgun. She's fighting the reapers control. She begs us to kill her while she's in control, raising my shotgun I shoot her in the heart. Her last words was thank you human. Jane releases the rachni after it promises to disappear.


End file.
